


not today

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dom Sokka (Avatar), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar), have an exclusive preview, here is an extract from a 20-30k shameless pwp fic that is still not edited to my satisfaction, so you know how i said i was doing kinktober to get over my editing perfectionism, this right here is a perfect example of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 3:Fisting|Medicalplay|Orgasm denialA whole week with no Zuko has Sokka feeling/ some kind of way."Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't even tried to touch yourself," he murmurs, sliding one hand up Zuko's back to pull him closer, and drags his teeth down the shell of his ear. "It just isn't the same if it isn't me, is it?"
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 22
Kudos: 434
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	not today

**Author's Note:**

> As expected (and as vaguely mentioned in the Day 2 notes) travelling and appointments got in the way of me writing Day 3 from scratch. Instead, I wrote Day 4 across two days. (Yes, I am writing almost all of these on the day they're due, why do you ask?)
> 
> Here is Day 3, aka an extract from a PWP fic that has got completely out of hand and is now going on for 20k words, edited so it more or less stands alone outside the greater context of what's looking to be 25-30k words of absolutely shameless explicit content.

A whole week with no Zuko, a whole week of being teased with the knowledge that he’ll be getting a _surprise_ when he gets home from his business trip, a solid half-day of sitting in a plane knowing that the surprise is his beautiful boyfriend going on a lingerie shopping spree – Sokka is honestly surprised that he’s managed to last a whole hour or so at home without just throwing Zuko across the nearest flat surface and fucking him senseless, just like he’d begged for over the phone when Sokka was stuck in an airport with no choice but to grit his teeth and listen to him getting himself off. Still, it was worth it, all of it, just to see Zuko like this, all flushed skin and red lace and the pretty gold plug he’d prepped himself with, the way he’d whined when Sokka had teased him with it and promised to fill him up over and over and plug it back in him-

Zuko is gorgeous when he's being subby, pretty and wide-eyed and blushing and beautifully responsive to every word or touch, but now there's an open lust in his face as he crawls up onto the bed that makes his stomach flip. He loves the assuredness in his movements, the confidence when he pushes Sokka's legs apart and leans down to suck bruises onto the inside of his thighs that Sokka never would have dreamt he'd be seeing from the Zuko he had met all those years ago.  
  
He sits up again, kneeling between Sokka's spread legs, and slides his hands up his thighs until they reach his boxers.  
  
"Zuko," Sokka says, lifting his hips in a silent instruction.  
  
He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the bulge and moans as Sokka tangles his hands into his hair and arches up against his mouth, but grins wickedly as he pulls back, pushing Sokka's hips back into the bed.  
  
" _Zuko_ ," he says again, aware that his voice is getting dangerously close to pleading.  
  
There's a predatory gleam in his golden eyes as he crawls up the length of Sokka's body to kiss him again, kneeling over him and then sitting back astride his hips.  
  
"Sokka," he echoes as he flattens his hands against his ribs and slowly, deliberately grinds his hips down against him, head dropping back and mouth falling open in a silent gasp.  
  
Sokka hasn't touched him once since he got back, not properly, and he hasn't seen Zuko touch himself either. He slides his hands up his boyfriend's thighs, enjoying the silky glide of the stockings against his palms, and secures his hands at Zuko's waist to hold him still and roll his hips up against him.  
  
"Have you touched yourself today, baby?" Zuko shakes his head mutely, eyes almost fallen closed as he tries to angle his hips in a way that gets him the friction he's craving, and Sokka holds him firm and upright and blocks him from tilting forward. "Not once? Not even when you were getting yourself ready for me?"  
  
"Nothing other than prep," Zuko manages. "Not since last night."  
  
"Must be bothering you by now."  
  
Zuko catches his lower lip between his teeth and looks beseechingly at him from under dark lashes in a way that's definitely calculated to get a response. Not necessarily the one he wants, Sokka decides, and he takes a moment to look him over properly, admiring the view.  
  
" _Fuck_ , sweetheart." Zuko looks so hard it hurts, the red at the waistband darkened from pre-cum, cock half-visible and straining against the lace where it's pressed against his hip. It looks just as absolutely filthy as he'd hoped when he’d first realised what his _surprise_ was going to be. "You haven't touched that pretty cock since last night?" Another head shake, and a stifled whine as Sokka grinds up against his ass. "Tell me about last night at the airport, baby. I heard you using the vibrator while you were teasing me like that."  
  
"The prostate vibrator," Zuko murmurs, and Sokka watches, entranced, as his cock twitches against his hip. Fuck, his boyfriend is the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen. "The purple one. I started it when we were texting."  
  
"Playing with yourself that whole time? Just waiting for me to call?"

"I wasn't expecting the call. Was gonna-" He bites his lip and digs his fingers into Sokka's sides like the touch is the only thing grounding him. "Was gonna wait for you to almost be boarding then send you the video of what I'd been doing while we'd been talking."  
  
"You fucking tease," Sokka growls, and the look Zuko flashes him is the wickedest all morning as he squirms free from Sokka's grip and slides smoothly back down until he's kneeling between spread thighs.  
  
"Take these off for me?" he asks as he drags a nail along the waistband, and Sokka lifts his hips for Zuko to pull the boxers down, then shifts position to get them down off his legs altogether and throw them to the side. When he looks up again, that predatory light is back in Zuko’s eyes.  
  
Sokka is the luckiest man in the entire damn _world_.  
  
Zuko braces his hands on Sokka's hips and lowers himself to his elbows, spreading his knees for balance, and bends his head to press kisses against the head of his cock and oh _fuck_. Like this, head lowered, on elbows and knees, Sokka has the best view of the way the red lace is stretched over that absolutely perfect ass, and Zuko clearly knows it.  
  
"How bad was it, last night?" he murmurs, wrapping his lips around the head for just a moment and holding him down when Sokka's hips jerk upward. "What were you thinking about when you got off on the plane after I called? Me, like this?"  
  
"Fucking your face," Sokka manages, straining against his hands as Zuko moans around him. "On your hands and knees, down your throat so you fuck yourself back against the dildo I've got stuffed in your-"  
  
Zuko relaxes his throat and _drops_ and Sokka's words cut themselves off with the desperately strangled noise that tears itself from his throat as Zuko swallows around him.  
  
"Fuck fuck _fuck_ Zuko you absolute _fucking_ -"  
  
He pulls off and licks his lips, and kills Sokka just a little bit in the process with the way he smirks. "Is that how you talk to the guy who's sucking your dick?"  
  
"It is when you're looking at me like _that_." He lifts his hands from where they're balled in the sheets and brings them up to cup Zuko's cheeks, brushing one thumb along the edge of his scar. "Seriously, babe, you do that again and you're not going to be getting fucked for a while."  
  
Zuko hums and tilts his face into Sokka's palms. "Did you mean what you said about filling me up?"  
  
Sokka's brain is _addled_ right now. "Hm?"  
  
Zuko sits back up and goes to straddle his hips again. "Done anything since the last time we both got tested?"  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Zuko wants to go bareback.  
  
"Yeah, I- I mean, no. I'm clean. You?"  
  
"Went out and fucked every guy in the city while you were away," Zuko deadpans, which he really shouldn't be allowed to do when he's dressed like that and sat astride Sokka's lap, but he takes the offered lube from the nightstand anyway. "But that's...really hot. What you said about that. So you're going to do it. Yeah?"  
  
" _Fuck_ yes," Sokka says, maybe a little too enthusiastically, because Zuko is reaching around behind himself with lubed fingers and right now he'd agree to anything. "And if you don't end this day-long scene by sitting on my face and letting me clean up, I'm gonna be real pissed."  
  
Zuko goes crimson - because somehow public phone sex is fine but Sokka talking about wanting to eat him out is taking dirty talk a step too far? Spirits, his boyfriend is the most adorable man - but he nods and reaches down to poke Sokka's thigh with his free hand until he raises his knees and sets his feet flat on the bed.  
  
"And the other thing you said," Zuko says casually, like he's not rocking his hips to tease the head of Sokka's cock while he's got three fingers up his ass. "What you thought about on the plane. We're doing that too."  
  
"Not quite, babe." He's not going to let Zuko ruin himself just for the sake of an admittedly very hot fantasy. "Face-fucking or deepthroating, one or the other. Not both."  
  
"But I want to." He's getting whiny again, breathless as he rubs down against Sokka. "I want you to fuck my throat, let me show how good I can be for you, just like you wanted me to-"  
  
Using his own words against him, the bastard. "That's a negotiation for another time, sweetheart. If there's a way to do it safely, we can talk about it." Spirits, he hopes there's a way to do it safely. He wants to give Zuko what he wants, and it would be unbearably hot. "Now are you going to ride me, or do I have to flip you over and do all the hard work myself?"  
  
Zuko rolls his eyes at him, the absolute brat, but pulls his hand free and wipes it on the cloth Sokka holds out. Both hands behind him, one to guide Sokka's cock and one to pull the panties aside, and then he bites his lip and shifts slightly. "Unless you hold it out of the way, if you slip out-"  
  
"You say that like I have any problem grinding against your ass, babe." He reaches up and grabs a couple of handfuls of said ass for good measure, then slides the lace up between his cheeks. "Wear it like a thong, that should be easier. Fuck, I need to buy you a thong at some point, you'd look so good."  
  
Zuko is into this. _Zuko_ is into _this_. A whole world of possibilities are opening up, and most of them involve Sokka spending obscene amounts of money on gorgeous things for him.  
  
"I was thinking crotchless panties, actually," Zuko says oh-so-casually as Sokka stares at him, then braces one hand behind himself on Sokka's thigh as he sinks down onto his cock, balls-deep in one smooth slide.  
  
_Fuck_ , he's tight, even after wearing a plug for a couple of hours straight. Sokka slides his hands from Zuko's ass round to his thighs to smooth across the stockings, watching his cock twitch as he slowly rolls his hips and gets used to the feeling of fullness.

"Gorgeous," he murmurs, reaching around to grab Zuko's ass again and shift his movement into something deeper and more rhythmic, fighting the urge to thrust up into him. He's going to let Zuko do all the work for a while. "Fucking beautiful, taking my cock so good, like you were just made for this- You should see yourself, sweetheart, so perfect like this, doing so good for me-"  
  
He'll never get tired of how beautifully reactive Zuko is to his rambling dirty talk, how his hips stutter as he clenches around Sokka's cock, how he bites off a whine and throws his head back to show off the gorgeous pale line of his throat, bruised and kiss-bitten - and like this, cock twitching under red lace and soaking it through with pre-cum, he's the filthiest Sokka has ever seen him.  
  
"So fucking pretty for me," he says, and Zuko grinds down into his lap as his breath hitches. "That's it, baby, that's it, show off for me, show me how good you can be. You know how much I always love watching you."  
  
"Sokka-" he manages, dropping his head forward again and cracking his eyes open, and fuck, he looks _wrecked_ and he's barely been riding him for a few minutes. He can be as bratty as he likes, but Sokka knows just what to say to break him down into a gorgeous mess.  
  
"What do you want, babe? Use your words."  
  
"Touch me," Zuko gasps out, nails digging into Sokka's ribs as he shifts his weight forward. "Touch me, please-"  
  
"I don't think I need to touch you, sweetheart. I think you can cum just fine on your own. You don't want to block my view of your pretty cock, do you? Not when you're doing so good for me?"  
  
Zuko shakes his head frantically, biting back a whimper, and Sokka thanks every spirit that may or may not exist that he got this lucky, that he got a guy who responds so perfectly to everything he says, that he got _Zuko_.  
  
"Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't even _tried_ to touch yourself," he murmurs, sliding one hand up Zuko's back to pull him closer, and drags his teeth down the shell of his ear. "It just isn't the same if I'm not the one with a hand on your cock, is it? Touching yourself just isn't as good?"  
  
The roll of Zuko's hips has shifted, rubbing his cock up against Sokka's stomach, and as good as it feels with the rasp of the lace, that's not what he's looking for. He pushes Zuko back again, taking a moment to enjoy how easily he can manhandle him like this, and braces his feet on the bed.  
  
" _I_ think," he says, brushing sweat-damp hair away from Zuko's brow. "That you're not touching yourself because you _want_ me to deny you. You _want_ to cum on my cock without being touched. Don't you?" Zuko drops his forehead into Sokka's hand, whining again, but doesn't argue. He knew it. "How close are you, baby? Are you going to be a good boy for me and cum in your panties?" Zuko moans at that and yeah, it's good to know that the crossdressing aspect of this scene really is doing it for him. He's going to make the most of it.  
  
"I can't," Zuko mumbles, turning his face into Sokka's palm again. "I can't, Sokka, I can't- I need you to fuck me, I need it harder-"  
  
"You need me to fuck you? Riding my cock just isn't good enough for you?"  
  
He already knew that this would happen, or at least guessed it - Zuko can cum without being touched, but only if Sokka is really hitting that spot over and over, and it's next-to-impossible for him to get that kind of leverage just from riding him. Maybe they could manage it, but not when Zuko is already trembling from the teasing and the dirty talk and the knowledge that he's going to be getting this for the rest of the day.  
  
"Please," Zuko gasps out again, breathy and whining and close to a sob. "Please, fuck me, I need you to fuck me, I'll cum as many times as you want, just fuck me-"  
  
"I'll be sure to hold you to that, sweetheart." Sokka tweaks a nipple and grins at the resulting yelp. "Now put on a nice show for me, show me how pretty you can be while you're riding my cock like a good boy, and maybe I'll consider fucking you properly."  
  
Zuko always has liked a challenge.  
  
He braces his hands against Sokka's thighs where they're raised behind him and sinks down all the way, shifting his weight until he can begin to ride him in earnest, tossing his hair back over his shoulder and dropping his head back as he moans. Fuck, he looks good. He always does, but like _this_ -  
  
Sokka shifts his hands from Zuko's thighs to the sheets so he can twist them into the cotton and hold on for dear life as he fights the urge to thrust up into Zuko, so tight, so hot, so perfect, taking his cock so beautifully-  
  
He's aware that he's rambling again, probably saying half of this shit out loud, but Zuko always loves to hear it so he doesn't bite his tongue. The rhythm stutters as Zuko shifts his weight and brings one hand up to his lips, sucking on two then three fingers, pressing them all the way to the back of his throat until he gags and clenches suddenly around Sokka, then trails his hand back down the length of his body, pausing to pinch a nipple with wet fingers. Well, Sokka had told him that he wanted a show.  
  
He brings his own hand up to follow the wet trails left by Zuko's fingers and presses them against his lips until Zuko takes them into his mouth, only two fingers to begin with, letting him swirl his tongue and suck on them.  
  
"That's it, sweetheart, use that filthy mouth for something more useful, be a good boy for me-" Zuko whines and presses his tongue to the underside of his fingers, and Sokka takes a moment to work the last two between his lips, thumb under his chin to hold him in place. "There you go, just like that, such a pretty thing taking my fingers and my cock-"  
  
As gorgeous as he is with his head thrown back, his whole body a taut elegant arch, Sokka keeps his hand where it is to keep Zuko's eyes trained on his, wide and desperate and just barely starting to well with tears. He'd told Sokka that he wanted to be fucked until he cried, and he's going to give Zuko exactly what he'd asked for. With his fingers pressing down on his tongue he's blocking Zuko from swallowing, and fuck, he's always thought Zuko is the prettiest fucking thing when he's drooling around a gag but he thinks that his own fingers doing the same job looks even better.  
  
"Are you ready to be fucked now, baby?" Zuko can't nod like this, but he whimpers, muffled around Sokka's fingers, and picks up the pace again. "So gorgeous bouncing on my cock like that, so good for me, I think I could cum just like this." He grins as Zuko's eyes widen and his pace stutters and presses his fingers in just a little further, watching his eyes water a little. "You wanted me to fill you up, didn't you? I wonder how many times I could cum in that perfect ass just from you riding me like this?"  
  
He trails his free hand down to the waistband of Zuko's panties, teasing at the lace, not quite touching his cock and watching the way it jerks and twitches as Zuko fights to keep up the pace he's set.  
  
"It's not my fault you're so pretty when you're desperate, sweetheart. You just make it so easy to be cruel to you."  
  
Zuko is so close; he can see it in the set of his shoulders, the way his thighs tense against Sokka's hips, his hands shaking where he's bracing himself against raised thighs behind him. It would barely take a moment for him to cum if he got a hand on himself, but he doesn't even look like he's considering it. He needs Sokka to touch him, to fuck him, he needs _Sokka_ -  
  
And fuck if that doesn't make him feel good.  
  
He's been fighting off his own orgasm for a while but he's got enough of a handle on it to let him stew for a while longer before he pulls his fingers free and sets his hands on Zuko's hips.  
  
"Let me hear you beg for it, then."  
  
It's like a dam has broken.  
  
"Sokka, please, _please_ , fuck me, I'll do anything, I need you so bad, I missed you so much, please fuck me, need to feel you, need to cum, I wanna be so good for you, _please_ let me cum-"  
  
And finally, _finally_ , Sokka tightens his grip and drives his hips up, fucking up into Zuko and punching the desperate pleading noises out of him and not quite letting himself slip out of his head, counting down how long it would take for Zuko to-  
  
Barely a dozen thrusts, hard and fast and hitting just right, and then Zuko is arching back, nails clawing at his thighs in a way that's definitely broken the skin, and Sokka holds him firm and fucks him through his orgasm and doesn't slow as he slumps down against Sokka's chest and sobs against his shoulder.  
  
"So good for me, sweetheart," he croons into Zuko's hair, securing him tight against his body with a hand at the small of his back. "So pretty cumming on my cock, taking me so perfectly, letting me fuck you until you're crying just like you begged me to-" He's had to shift his angle and almost, _almost_ slips out, but Zuko presses his hips down to keep him in and lifts his head to kiss him, loose and messy and still with drool down his chin and teartracks on his cheeks.  
  
"Cum for me," he says against Sokka's lips, voice catching with every hard thrust. "I'm gonna be so good, need you to cum, fill me up like you promised you would-"  
  
Somewhere between one thrust and another, between kissing Zuko, between breaths, he's over the edge and spiralling, gripping Zuko's hips hard enough to bruise, and even once he's back in his head he keeps fucking up into him for as long as he can stand it, slow and lazy. Zuko squirms and tries to avoid rubbing his oversensitive cock between them, and Sokka grins against his lips and tightens his grip on his back to press them closer together.  
  
"Does going bareback feel as good as you remember?" he asks against Zuko's skin, and lets go of his hip to reach for the plug on the bedside table.  
  
"Mm. It's good. It's-" He breaks off and moans as Sokka pulls out and presses the cold metal against him. "No lube?" he manages.  
  
"Baby, you're leaking cum right now. I don't think lube is necessary." He's right; Zuko is still loose and wet and the plug slips in easily. "I'm not forgetting what I promised, don't you worry. You're going to get every drop I can give you, you're gonna be so full I won't even need lube to fuck you."  
  
He tugs the lace panties back over Zuko's ass properly, gives into temptation and gives him one little spank for good measure, and yelps as Zuko bites his shoulder in retaliation.  
  
"Fucking brat," he growls, feeling Zuko's lazy smile against his skin, and rolls them both until he's got the smaller man pinned under him. "You're a mess," he tells him, taking in the view, and Zuko looks up at him from under wet lashes and runs his tongue across his swollen lower lip.  
  
"You're the one who did it."  
  
"I know. I'm enjoying my handiwork." He braces himself on his elbows to cup Zuko's face between his hands and wipe away teartracks with his thumbs. "Good?"  
  
"Fucking fantastic. I can't even- _Shit_. How do you make me cum so hard that I _black out_ without even touching me?"  
  
"Because I know what you like, sweetheart. And you know that you do the same thing for me."  
  
Zuko hums and draws him down into another kiss. "This was supposed to be a day for _you_ ," he mumbles.

"It _is_ a day for me. If you think this isn't doing it for me-" Sokka kisses his way down his chest until he's sprawled between Zuko's spread legs and takes a moment to enjoy the view - filthy and debauched, slick with sweat, his cock soft under the white-smeared crimson lace. " _Delicious_ ," he says against the crook of Zuko's thigh, breathing him in, and darts his tongue across the fabric to taste him as Zuko bites back a moan.  
  
"You still haven't touched me," he says, and Sokka can't quite tell if it's a complaint or not.  
  
"No, I haven't." He props his chin on Zuko's hip. "Maybe I won't touch you at all today. Nothing but prostate orgasms."  
  
"I don't know if I can handle that," Zuko murmurs, one hand coming down to comb through Sokka's hair, and he grins up at him.  
  
"Sounds like a you problem, baby.” Maybe he won’t do it today, because he needs to touch Zuko like he needs air in his lungs and he’s been having serious withdrawal over this last week, but someday… He can’t _wait_.


End file.
